Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to point-of-sale (POS) systems and specifically to printing value adding messages with dynamic content on POS receipts.
Description of the Related Art
POS systems commonly print receipts to provide each customer with a record of a purchase or other commercial transaction. Each receipt may include receipt data such as the name and location of the vendor or store; identification, quantity, and price of each item purchased; identification of a total amount paid and a method of payment; and, in some cases, information identifying the customer and/or a sales associate or another vendor employee. POS systems may also print additional information in addition to receipt data on each receipt. The additional information may be intended to add value to the customer's experience. The additional information may include advertisements, coupons, game tokens, invitations, and other information, all of which will be referred to herein as “value adding messages” (VAMs).
Current VAMs are commonly either only text messages or only graphical images. Text messages are typically stored and transmitted as strings of symbols. The possible symbols include alphanumeric characters and special symbols, and may include simple graphics elements such line segments and corners. Each symbol in a string is represented by a code which may be, for example, 8 bits in length. The symbol codes may be, or may be adapted from, the ASCII (American Standard Code for Information Interchange) code. Symbols strings may include control characters and sequences of characters to control printing functions such as starting a new line and selecting a character font. To print a text message, the corresponding symbol string is transmitted to a printer, where each symbol is converted into an array of picture elements or dots for printing. Each symbol code may be converted to 100 or more picture elements.